User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP36
ELLO AGAIN!!!! It's Alison and I have good news - I WILL do a season 5!!! Of course right after my Peddie fanfiction..:DD Oh, and if you have any ideas for a season 5, please share - Cause I don't... HOUSE OF FINDING EDDIE - Patricia? How'd you..? PATRICIA - Ssshh... No talking.. EDDIE'S P.O.V And then she kissed me again. Just the way that only she could - gently and sweetly. *APPLAUSE* MR SWEET - Thank you, thank you, the play was absolutely wonderfull! *OUTSIDE* EDDIE - Yacker, I saw you and Victor, how'd you... How'd you run away? PATRICIA - Simple. I kicked him. EDDIE - *laughs* OH, you're serious.. PATRICIA - Yep. KT - OK, now we need to find the Sword of Death fast! They'll come back for you! PATRICIA - Then I'll come back TO them. SIBUNA - What? PATRICIA - I'll save you more time! *runs away* EDDIE - Yacker! KT - Patricia! ALFIE - That just leaves 3 of us.. KT - OK, now it's more important than EVER to kill Seth! EDDIE - But.. KT - Eddie. Do it. For Patricia. *FOREST* Author's note - At this moment I scream. Loudly. Don't try and stop me. I bet you'll be screaming too. Just warning. SETH - You idiot just let her go? I don't have much time and you just LOST her?! VICTOR - I'm sorry, sir.... She just kicked me... SETH - I'm not interested in your stupid explanations. I don't care how, but bring her to me! PATRICIA - You don't need to. I'm already here. SETH - Oh, you decided to come alone! PATRICIA - ..Yes. It's better this way. SETH - I wouldn't agree more. Here, put on this cloak, fast. PATRICIA - *puts on the cloak* SETH - Now nothing can stop me! *GATEHOUSE* KT - Let's go. EDDIE - Do you see the sword anywhere? ALFIE - No.. KT - Look, I can see something on the wall there! ALFIE - How can we let it down? KT - Don't look at me. EDDIE - OK, I'll do it. KT - How? EDDIE - Watch me. *HOUSE* JOY - Hey Jerome. JEROME - Yeah.. Hi... Hey.. JOY - What's wrong? JEROME - Yeah... Thanks... JOY - Jerome! JEROME - Oh, Hi Joy, when did you get here? JOY - Oh my God... JEROME - What? JOY - OK, Jerome, I thought.. Maybe you like to ask me something? About the prom? JEROME - No.. Why? JOY - NO?! *GATEHOUSE* KT - OK, Eddie, you're almost there! Just a little bit to the right.. And... You got it! ALFIE - Yes! EDDIE - *comes down* OK, let's go and save Patricia KT - Wait! Don't you want to put the stone on it first? EDDIE - Oh, yeah.. Wait, where is it? I lost it! ALFIE - No, you didn't. I have it. EDDIE - Alfie. I . Could. Kiss. You! ALFIE - EWWW... Don't. Save your lips for your little 'Yacker'. EDDIE - You really don't want to say that in front of me while I'm holding a sword, do ya? ALFIE - No I do not. KT - Umm.. Hurry guys! EDDIE - OK, Here goes.. *THE SWORD STARTS TO GLOW* KT - Yes! EDDIE - Now let's go! *FOREST* SETH & VICTOR - *speak in a foreign language* SPIRIT - Give me the last soul and the power will be yours! SETH - Take her, my dear! Take her! SPIRIT - *grabs Patricia* EDDIE - Get your hands off her! *throws a sword into Seth* SETH - It's too late! SPIRIT - *takes Patricia* PATRICIA - *disappears* <'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!>' *SKY TURNS RED* SETH - YES! WELL HOW WAS IT??? SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts